


Untitled Drabble

by jadekirk



Series: Murder and Mayhem [1]
Category: Midsomer Murders, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Chief Inspector Tom Barnaby meets Captain Jack Harkness. A Midsomer Murders/Torchwood crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [tw100 crossover challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/tw100) on LJ. Was originally part of a planned crossover but it fizzled out. 100 words exactly.
> 
> * * *

"Look, I don't know who you are, but this is Causton CID’s jurisdiction," Tom Barnaby practically growled as he drew himself up to his full height and turned to face the slightly taller man. He had been called out to a horrific murder in the middle of a field. “And this is a crime scene.”

"This is Torchwood's field of expertise," Jack argued back, the murder victim lying in between them, forgotten as the two men argued.

"And this is Midsomer Worthy. This place has a reputation for a high mortality rate," Barnaby retorted. "Nothing could surprise me anymore."


End file.
